Koushiro
by Cerberus
Summary: uhhhh.... I suck at summaries (and I hate writing them). This is the first part of a Digimon/Lain fic, read the authors note, it will probably tell you more...
1. Koushiro I

Ok this is my first (and probably last) authors note thing. Well this fic is strange, But aren't they all? It is an attempted (Keep in mind I said attempted) Lain/digimon fic. It probably will turn out nothing like ether of them, but oh well. I don't own any characters (Well Duh!) if anyone goes through Fan Fiction looking for a disclaimer, they seriously need a life. Besides isn't this promoting shows?   
This is a Koushiro fic and basically the first fic I have written in Taito. Joe is about 17, Matt is 16, Sora, Mimi and Tai are 15, Izzy is 14 and Kari and TK are 12.  
No flames please, I am trying to cut down my intake ^.^ don't ask. With this fic I just might be able to get Mrs. Macdonald off my back. A good advantage of letting teachers reading my work, it seriously freaks them out and they become scared of me (Hehehe).  
I will tell you now. Ahem, I am very sorry if I offend any of your religions or anything like that and if you don't accept my apology, then to damn bad!! (Or you could flame me in your review, but may I suggest you not leave your E-Mail ^.^)   
Well I know this was a short authors note but who's counting. Let the fic begin;)  
  
  
Layer-01: Meeting of the first half:  
  
"Koushiro, you're going to be late for school again!" Izzy's mother said tapping on the door.  
"WHAT!!! Why didn't you wake me up?" The boy said rushing frantically around his room, tripping over everything on the floor.  
"I tried to wake you about every two minutes, but you kept on mumbling something about needing more time, and some computer thing, I couldn't understand any of it" His mother said still waiting at the closed door, listening to her son's fumbling and thumping.  
At that Izzy froze "What was I saying?.............Mom?" He got no answer from the other side of the door. Koushiro stood silently looking at the door waiting for an answer that never came. He stood there in the sunlight from the window, his jeans held up only by his hand and his plaid shirt half buttoned up. He waited with his hair uncombed and his eyes wide, as they usually were when he was curious, scared, or anxious, right now he was all three. "Mom, are you all right?" he asked in a cautious tone, reaching for the doorknob with his free hand. He turned the knob carefully and slowly, he opened the door and peaked around it to see the room down the hall, which was his dad's work room. He saw the familiar, faint glow of his fathers Navi, fill the room and half the white hall. He heard quiet mumbling, one voice was deep, he assumed it was his fathers, the other was a bit higher, most likely his mothers "I didn't even hear her leave" The boy said, his mouth small, and his eyes still wide. He shrugged his shoulders, as he slid quietly into his room. He pulled up his pants and buttoned up the rest of his shirt.  
  
"KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!!!!!" Izzys teacher yelled angrily, waving his arms around like a crazed lunatic. "This is the second time this week, how are you going to be ready for the spelling contest if this keeps up, I might just have to get another candidate!" Mr. Miwou said as Izzy sank into his uncomfortable chair "There are plenty of good students who would love to take your place"  
"I know, I know. I wont be late for school again" The boy said, looking around the room for some way out of a lecture. All he could see was bored students, some making paper airplanes, some drooped over their desk as if it was a comfortable position, Izzy had tried it only resulting in a combat with the chair to get back upright.   
It was summer and nobody wanted to be in school, today was an especially hot, there wasn't even a breeze to cool them down. Izzy was the only one not in shorts and a tank top, everyone thought he was nuts, but most of his friends knew why he wore warm clothes. Izzy was always cold, no matter what happened, he was always cold, on these days, he would allow himself to wear a T-shirt.  
"IZUMI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Mr. Miwou yelled seeing the dazed, far of look, in Izzys half closed eyes "Maybe I should get another candidate." He said thinking to himself, as Izzy pulled at his hair. "But then.........." The teacher continued.  
Izzy slammed his hands on the desk angrily, making it quiver under the force "FINE THEN GET ANOTHER DAMN CANDIDATE, I NEVER EVEN SIGNED UP FOR THE STUPID SPELLING B IN THE FIRST PLACE" He stared into the teachers confused, and frightened eyes, burning with anger.  
Koushiro stopped, his eyes softened, reaching into his bag he caught a glimpse of a frightened face, and it was not the teacher, it was one of his class mates, sitting as far away from Izzy as he possibly could get. 'What could I have possibly done to deserve that look, the only one I yelled at was the teacher' Izzy thought grabbing a small technical note passer, which was called N.P. Seeing his hand he realized why his class mate had been so frightened of him, his hand was black with soot, as was the desk. He could see steam rising off of the desk where his hands were. He fumbled with the beeping N.P, but to no avail, the mechanical thing dropped to the floor with a crack, Izzy sat staring at the piece of metal on the patterned floor, sweat beads dripped down his frightened face and dropped onto the floor, beside the N.P. He began breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, he picked up the N.P and bolted for the door grabbing his bag on the way out. He slammed the door shut behind him and ran towards the school's main entrance.   
The principal blocked the stair way once Izzy had gotten there and the boy froze 'What, I didn't have a dream but this already happened, he's not supposed to be there, how does he know' Izzys thoughts blocked his mind from comprehending anything, he ran for the printable. The man stood, firmly in place. Izzy could think of only one way to get past the stern man. He jumped and landed with a thud on the railing. He smiled, knowing nothing else could stop him, as he slid down the banister and flew through the doors.  
  
Through closed eyes Izzy could see the tree above him and the squirrels scattering across its branches.  
"Hey Izzy, what are you doing here?" Asked a confused voice. Koushiro looked up and saw the bushy brown hair of his friend, Taichi Yagami.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean its still school time and your out here"  
"Well you're out here too"  
"Yea but....."  
"But nothing, I have just as mush a right to be out here as you do" The boy said closing his eyes and leaning back.  
"Ok, well at least this time I have a friend with me" Tai said sitting beside Izzy.  
"What do you mean?" The small boy said keeping his eyes closed and his back half on the ground, half leaning on the tree.  
"Oh I always come out here when I get sent to the office and when I think Mr. Edvy has calmed down I go back and slip in without him even noticing" Taichi said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "So why are you out here?"  
"I got pissed of at the teacher"  
"What, did he think 2+2 equaled 22"  
"Hehe, you could say that."  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?" another voice asked.  
"I was sent to the principles office" Taichi said without looking up, knowing it was Yamato Ishida.  
"I got pissed of at the teacher" Koushiro said plainly.  
"I couldn't stand the heat, so I told my teacher I had to practice with my band" Matt said sitting beside Taichi, laying on the grass with his head propped up by the root of the tree.  
"Hey I herd all your excuses, but mine was the best" A high pitched voice said, "I slept in so I faked sick. When my mom found out, she drove me to school. When I got to the door I decided that I didn't want to go back to sleep to the droning lectures of the teacher, so I came out here" It was Mimi Tachikawa, with Joe at her side, their arms linked.  
"I just finished an exam" Joe said with ease.  
"Hey Sora when did you get here?" Mimi said seeing her friend stretch her leg behind the tree.  
"Oh" Sora Takenouchi groaned, "I've been here since Izzy sat down. I just didn't want to bother you" She lied "I saw all of you leave and so I just followed you."  
Izzy knew that Sora was lying 'how could you have seen all of us leave but still be here since I sat down' He thought about asking her but he was too comfortable to question anything.  
They all sat there, under the shade of the tree. Matt now leaned against the tree with one leg flat on the ground and the other bent with his foot firmly on the ground, his black shorts stopping at his knees and white T-shirt covered with Taichi's head and hair, Tai still had his school uniform on but with his coat off and the sleeves and pant legs rolled up. Matt's hand gently stroked the brown mass of hair. They had been going out for a while, but the only ones who knew were their best friends, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. Also Matt's younger brother, TK, and Taichi's younger sister, Kari.  
Joe half sat half laid on the ground leaning on the tree, he had light brown shorts on and a grayish white T-shirt. One of his arms around Mimi, who was comfortably lying on Joe, with her hand held in Joe's free hand.  
  
"Get off" Sora said simply, muffled by the ground.  
"No" Izzy said quietly and angrily, his voice was also muffled by the ground. "Give me back my N.P" He said, his expression unchanging. He had remembered the note he had gotten before and was about to check it when Sora snatched it out of his hands. They had been fighting over it for a while and Sora had the advantage at first because she was much taller and could hold the N.P up higher then Izzy could reach, but then Koushiro tackled her to the ground and now was draped over her so that she couldn't get up, but in result both of their faces were buried into the ground.  
"Fine, but you have to get off of me first"  
"No, you give it to me first"  
"I can't"  
"Why not"  
"Because I'm lying on it"  
"Oh" He said standing upright snatching the N.P out from under Sora. "Hey I thought that you had to go back into school!" The boy said looking at Tai with one eye, while dusting himself off.  
"Oh well" It sounded like Tai, his cocky voice clearly heard, but the calmness behind it was definitely not Tai's.  
'Maybe Matt's insane calmness has rubbed off on him' Koushiro thought.  
"Hey have you heard of the new Navi they just put it out and...."  
"My dad has it, its not all that good. So if none of us are going to go back into school lets go get something to eat!" Izzy said interrupting Sora and changing the subject as soon as possible.  
"Uh....sure lets go get pizza, there's a new place down the road from here." Matt said sitting completely and waking Tai from his half slumber. Taichi stirred, looking around as if it was the first time he had ever seen any of the people around him. His eyes fell on Izzy, confused he said ".....who....are....you...?" in an accusing and dazed way. Everyone looked at Tai, horrified looks on there faces, they looked on at him as if what he had said was blasphemy, accept Koushiro who sat and looked at his hand, he was plunged into darkness.   
Something was growing, he could see it, growing right out of his hand, squirming painfully out of his hand. The boy clutched at his wrist, but felt nothing solid touch his hand, he was dissolving, like sand in a desert storm, no sound was heard, only the quick beating of the boys heart, and the heavy breathing, he knew it was coming from himself but it was all around him, not inside of him but around him. Scared he ran, not getting anywhere in the blackness, but he kept running, he looked behind him expecting something to be following him. There it was the...thing, it was no longer a skinny stick growing out of his hand, it had burned painfully out of its burdensome host, which was the frightened boy. He stopped and stared at the thing that was now the size of a large elephant, green, almost plant like. Koushiro cowered as the thing grew right before his eyes, He stumbled backwards, tripping on something, he couldn't see what it was but he knew it was there. "WHAT ARE YOU?" Izzy yelled his voice cracking from fright "STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Koushiro screamed covering his face with his arms. The green plant like animal hovered over the boy, it eyes deep, dark slits, filled with ominous blood red flames.  
"I am your fear, anger and anguish" a dark hollow voice surrounded the cowering boy.  
"I control your emotions" The boy pulled his arms away and put them back to support his weight behind him.  
"What.....?"  
"I am you"  
"I....I don't..."  
"I control you, you are nothing"  
"You aren't me"  
"You are nothing I am everything"  
"I'm not nothing"  
"You have fears, you have become weak"  
"What do you mean I have become weak"  
"You show emotion, fear, love, hate, they are all weaknesses."  
"I....."  
"You show all of these emotions and more, how could you let this happen to you"  
"Let me....."  
"DO NOT SPEAK YOU INSOLENT FOOL, you are no longer an asset to me, I can leave you now, you may live your pathetic human life the way you intend..........But then, you were such a powerful being, I may visit you again........sometime" The creature turned its back coldly on the confused and frightened boy.  
"WAIT, you cant leave now, I have so many questions to ask you" Koushiro yelled after the green monstrosity, but it paid no attention to the pitiful cries of the human being.  
"We can't just leave him here, what if something happens to him?" a sorrowful voice echoed around the solitary boy. "What if these people are cruel people, what if they kill him"  
"We cant possibly take him with us, he would be better of beaten to death then where we are going" Another voice echoed off into the distance.  
"M......Mom" The word uttered out of Izzy's mouth was hardly his own, it was harsh and raspy, like a raven cawing in a sunlike moon, and it was definitely not his mothers voice. Koushiro knew that he was adopted but to hear his real mother talking about someone in such a way.  
"NO IT IS NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOU NEVER HAD MOTHER YOU ARROGENT WORM, AND YOU NEVER WILL, YOU ARE A NOTHING AND WILL ALWAYS BE A NOTHING. AHAHA" a loud voice boomed around the quivering boy.  
"No that is my mother and my father and that is when they left me on the step of the Izumi's house, I know it is, it is, it is" he repeated, hardly believing it himself.  
  
"Hey kid are you ok?" A young looking woman asked as Izzy opened his eyes slowly.  
"........"  
"........" The woman was surrounded by a faint glow, Koushiro rubbed his eyes, but his sight became no better. "Hey are you ok?" the woman asked again.  
The boy who was now lying on a cluster of chairs, which he just now noticed was causing much pain.  
"........What........happened......?...." Izzy spoke as if he had only learned yesterday. "....Where...........am........... I........ ? " He asked trying to stand erect, but failing miserably.  
"Well you came storming in here......"  
"........Where.....is ......... here...... ?....."  
"Oh your in the fire hall." She said smiling "you had a bad fall. After storming in here you went straight for the balcony, I'm just a janitor here so I didn't have a clue what to do, I had been stacking the chairs outside and you jumped right on them, but it looked almost like you were pushed" She turned her head as she heard sirens of an ambulance. She turned her head back to where the boy was lying but he was gone.  
  
'Where did my friends go, how did I get to the fire hall' Koushiro asked himself as he held his side in pain and ran quickly away from the red lights.  
He stopped, feeling pain in his hand again he looked down on it, and gasped in pain and fear. His hand, other then bleeding like hell, had a large hole through the center. Oozing some kind of greenish blood. 'What could have happened to me so that this would happen' he thought fearfully grasping his wrist tightly.  
"IF I CAN DO THIS NON-EXISTING, THINK OF WHAT I CAN DO WHEN I HAVE A TRUE FORM IN THE REAL WORLD" A loud and familiar voice crashed around the boy like thunder shaking the earth.  
  



	2. Koushiro II

  
Arigato for all the support. Here is the second part... Its actually more like a poem length but oh well, I think I am going to put the 3rd part up as soon as I'm finished putting this part up anyways so read on.  
  
  
Layer-02: Meeting of the second half:  
  
'how do you feel?'  
'fine........ '  
'well isn't there something you want to ask me'  
'...umm, no not really'  
'yes you do'  
'how would you know?'  
'see there is your first question'  
'hey that wasn't fair'  
'i know but nothing is fair in the wired'  
'what's the wired?'  
'there we go there is a fair question'  
'.........'  
'who are you?'  
'what? i'm koushiro.........or........i dont know'  
'yes you do'  
'no i don't............. who are you?'  
'i'm you, your all better, get up'  
  



	3. Koushiro III

  
Ok this is A LOT longer then the last part... Ohhh and in this part Izzy actually goes into the wired ~cheers~ well read on...  
  
Layer-03: Questions and answers  
  
"KOUSHIRO YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Late for what?" came a muffled question.  
"LATE FOR WHAT? LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU LAZY OAF!" His mother answered angerly.  
"Oh shit"  
'dont say that, if it werent for school i wouldnt be able to comunicate'  
  
"IZUMI.........."  
"OH WHY DONT WE SKIP THE SHIT FOR TODAY, YOU'VE BEEN YELLING AT ME THE LAST WEEK SO WHY DONT YOU GIVE IT A GODDAMN BREAK!!!!!!!" Koushiro inturupted, getting used to the loudness of his teachers and his own voice.  
"Excuse me.......... WHAT DID YOU SAY?????" Mr.Miwou yelled turning red with anger.  
'do all teacher things yell like this?'  
"You heard me, and if you didnt, I'd check my hearing if I were you" Izzy said sitting calmly in his uncomfortable chair.  
"Well if that's how you feel then go to the office!" his teacher said the calmest he had sounded the whole week.  
"Fine it will probably be better then staying here" Koushiro said packing his bag.  
'go to the computer lab'  
As he packed his bag Izzy's N.P began beeping. He wondered if he should check it now or later, he decided Mr.Miwou would most likely take it from him if he checked it now, so he left it in his bag.  
"Don't bother coming back after your visit to the principal" The teacher said as the boy closed the door behind him.  
Izzy looked around for a sign of another living thing, other then himself. He found none. He looked at his bag as if he were in a trance. Shaking his head he rumaged around in his large bag taking out his hand-held N.P, and flipping open the red top.  
Reading the note he looked confused and worried. 'What if that wasn't a dream?' he thought to himself 'no, it had to be a dream' he looked at his hand, that just made him worry more. 'how did I get home last night? How could anyone walk away from an accident like that, let alone run?' memories came flooding back from the last day. 'How did I get in without my mom noticing?' He read the note again.  
*go to the computer lab and meet me in the wired*  
The boy took out his small electrical N.P pen. Writing with quick fingers he sent a note to Tai, asking what happened the day before.  
Turning down the hall he broke out in a run towards the computer lab.  
  
^beep^beep^beep^  
"Mr.Yagami, do you want to shut that infernal thing up!" Tai's teacher said, continuing writing on the board.  
"Eep y...yes s....sir" Taichi said, just waking up from his deep slumber as he fumbed with the buckles on his bag.  
*What happened to you yesterday, why did you forget who I was?-Koushiro*  
"huh what?" The boy looked confused, then started writing back quietly.  
  
'finally we will be able to meet face to face......... sort of'  
"Now how do I get into the wired from here?" Izzy asked himself out loud. An older looking boy over heard Koushiro's conversation with himself.  
"Are you part of the wired?" The older boy asked Izzy, peering over the new Navi that Koushiro was fiddling with.  
".....uhhh.....ummm......what exactly is the wired?"  
"it's not exactly something, it's exactly everything" The boy said, confusing Izzy.  
"What?"  
"Well you kind of have to see it to know what it is!"  
"Oh, well I'm supposed to meet a....... Friend in the wired"  
"WHAT?, nobody meet's in the wired"  
"........"  
"Only people who are really exprienced can meet in the wired"  
"....have you ever met anybody in the wired?"  
"NO WAY, I'd go insane before, I could even see the person"  
"Oh, well that's not an issue, I'm going to meet someone in the wired"  
"Ok do what ever you want, but don't say I didn't warn you"  
"Fine, now how do you get into the thing?"  
"You may be brave, but your not all that bright"  
"Just shut up and tell me how to get into the wired!" By now Izzy was getting impatient and offended.  
"Yeesh, ok." The boy said, swinging around, into Izzy's computer-cube.  
Typing quickly the boy found and was hooked into the wired within minutes.  
"Is that all? Thats all you have to do to get in?" Izzy asked staring at the glowing computer.  
"Yep. I'm going to be going now, I don't want to be around when you go physco" The boy said standing up and walking briskly away.  
'heh, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I wont go crazy........... Will I?' Koushiro thought, listening to the constant pulsing of the computer as the screen projected a small, dim light, shining brightly on the boy.  
'oh come on I haven't got all day, and I'm not getting any younger here'  
The boy stared at the glowing screen on the computer. It was black, nothing but black. 'what is this, some kind of joke?' Izzy thought angrily.  
All of a sudden the screen brightened with a brillant light. The boy covered his eyes with his arm.  
::Welcome to the wired:: A voice projected itself from the computer that was now fading back to its original state of blackness. ::We have been waiting for you Koushiro Izumi:: The same voice pulsed in Izzy's head. The boy looked around, noticing the computer voice was fairly loud. What he saw was like a magical spell surrounding the other people. They were staring at him with peircing eyes, Hardly even breathing, just sitting there, hands on the computer keyboards, staring right at Izzy. The boy turned his head quickly to the teacher, but saw no difference in the way he was staring, with those peircing eyes. Izzy sat in his chair confused, frightened, and embarassed.  
::Come into the wired with me and see what its like:: The voice said kindly and loudly.  
"who are you?" The boy said in a loud voice, as he began sweating.  
::I told you........ I am you::  
"What?"  
::Just come in and I will explain::  
"How do I know that I wont go insane like that boy said?"  
::What???........ you have changed, You were once everything and you could go everywhere. But now, you have forgotten::  
"What do you mean, forget. I never knew"  
::Never mind, you will soon know, what I mean, come in::  
The screen almost dissapered before Izzy's eyes, but he could still see it. 'What kind of technology is this?' Koushiro asked himself, confused, as he saw the last of the screen dissapear.  
The boy was now in complete and utter darkness.  
::Finally, I thought you would be stuck in that world forever, now, you have questions?::  
Koushiro looked around for the source of the voice. Shivering with fear.  
"W...Who are you?....... or what are you?" Izzy asked, swirling around at every sound.  
::I am you::  
"W.... What do mean by that??"  
::You have met your other half already haven't you?::  
"What other half? There's only one me?"  
::I know, That's why I am you::  
"Your not me, I'm me!"  
::I am........I guess I'm your..... what you call, conscience::  
"Uhhhh.... ok, what about the 'other' me"  
::He is the complete opposite of me, cruel, uncaring::  
"He told me I was a nothing, what did he mean by that?"  
::What...... he is confused, you are actually anything but nothing, you are everything..... or were::  
"Your talking about me as if I were a.... a thing"  
::Well I wouldn't exactly call you a human!::  
"Hey, I am a human, what would you call me"  
::software::  
"Your pretty blunt now aren't you!?!"  
::you created me that way::  
"What I never created you! what are you talking about?!?"  
::*sigh* you wouldn't know that you created me, its just like that::  
"What's just like that?"  
::everything::  
"What is everything....... do you mean the world, everything. Or....... what do you mean by everything?"  
::No I shouldn't say everything. Everything that matters.................... The Wired::  
"What, the wired isn't everything, what about the earth?"  
::The world was created by the Wired, and you created the Wired::  
"No I didnt, stop saying that I did"  
::Well we're not getting anywhere with this conversation, if I'm going to restore your memories I may as well start from the beginning::  
"My memories are just fine, so don't go messing with them!!"  
::No your memories aren't fine. They are false, and if you don't let me help you, you will never know the truth::  
Koushiro paused. His need for knowledge was eating him alive.................... literally. Millions of small bug looking computer chips ate at his flesh.  
"ARGHHHH, WHATS GOING ON?????" he yelled painfully.  
::NO, I AM NOT DONE, I NEED MORE INFORMATION................ DAMN IT::  
Those were the last words from the voice Izzy heard.  
  
"....And then Izzy said that I was acting strange, I think he should get some help" Tai explained to the blond who was tuning his guitar.  
It was another steeming hot day, as Tai and Matt stole away from their group of friends to be alone. They had wandered out into the middle of a grassy field. Taichi was now spread out taking up as much room as he possibly could. Yamato, on the other hand was sitting cross-legged beside him and taking up very little space, fiddleing with his guitar strings.   
"So should we talk to him about it?" The brown haired boy asked, closing his eyes sleepily.  
"You Baka, we should just leave him alone. You know, he has had a lot of stress these days and he probably just had a small break down" Matt said reasuringly "I'm done!"  
"Good lets hear it!"  
  
"Hey...... uhhh...... I .. z.. z.. y, are you ok?" Koushiro heard a small voice ask timidly.  
"Wha????....... What happened" The boy looked around, eyes half open with exaustion. He looked down at a small girl. "Hikari what are you doing here?" He asked realizing the girl was Taichi's younger sister.  
"I.... well ....I came to meet Tai and then I........" The girl stopped when her eyes fell on the computer screen "What are you doing in the Wired?" She asked eerily facinated by the glowing screen.  
"Well..... I ...... I dont know" He said quickly taping a button, as the computer went dead with silence. "Come on lets go find your brother" He said grabbing his bag and taking the girl's small hand into his shaking one.  
"What happened to your hand?" Kari asked staring at the hole leading straight through his hand.  
"Oh its......... where's TK?" Izzy asked changing the subject rather quickly.  
"I dont...... "  
"NOOO!!!!! SHUT UP, ITS NOT TRUE!!!" The boy yelled tightining his grip on the small girls hand crunching it painfully.  
"Ahhh, Izzy stop it your hurting my hand...." Hikari yelled pushing the boy away with her free hand.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS YOU DEMON!!!" Koushiro yelled as his grip on the small Yagami child. By now his grip was unbaribly strong, almost unhuman.  
:what are you afraid of, you dont even have real friends, they are all just pawns in much larger game, and you are the king:  
"are you saying they don't even exist?"  
:yes now you get it, even the thought of them existing is laughable. The human race was actually your creation, you had become bored with the life in the wired and came up with the idea that there was something else other then that life. You began thinking more human as your creation took shape. Then it went out of control and left your observations, it grew to become more intelligent then you had ever imagined. The humans conquered the world. (though no one knows how the hell they did that! ^.^) As they evolved further, they freted over the wired and how it would pose a threat to their existance, so they destroyed it taking all information they would need to survive, as well as you.....Their creator. As for the wired, once the humans finished with us, we floated through out space, never to be heard from again. The humans forgot about us and how we would want revenge, and at that time of weakness we regained our contiousness in the world as you know it:  
".......I don't believe you. That's virtually impossible. It can't be true. My friends are real!!"  
:Your friends don't exist, they are mere mortals, like everyone else in this god damn world, and I wont rest until I have proven it to you! humans are too weak to understand the knowledge you have, they cant understand how small they are in the being of everything comprehensable. They care for only one being and that is themselves, you were so much more then that. And you will be again...:  
"Ahhhhhh......... please let me go, please!!!" the small girl cried pounding on the boys hand, noticing that a strange substance had started to creep its way out of Koushiro's wounded hand, the hand that was now firmly clasped to her arm. It started to almost eat away at her flesh. The liquid looked like a starry night, with every star twinkling like a diamond cresent, each one having thoughts of their own, diabolically planning their next move. It dripped onto the floor, first staining it with a crimson blood red color, then burning through the tiling, like a fire burning through fire wood, crisply and angrily.   
:LET HER GO:  
The voice rang through his head like the high pitched voice of a flute. His mind flared, but only for a moment, he came to his senses and quickly let go of the flailing girl. She scrambled, fearfully away from the boy, holding her hand to her chest, eyes wide with anger and pain. She flung herself against the door, gripping the doorknob firmly with her only free hand, turning it quickly and forcefully. Then with very little sound, sliped out and ran down the hall, Izzy watched after her with a slight silent ominous laugh escaping his lips.  
  



	4. Koushiro IV

Ok, I havent put this up for the longest time but I have had it done for about 2 months *shrugs shoulders* meh, I dont like writing it all that much anymore but heh, Jenn would kill me if I didnt... actually she's probably forgotten about it anyways, oh well, enjoy the exceptionaly crappy job I did on this fic...  
  
Layer-04: Connecting  
  
3 Days Later....  
  
"Koushiro have you seen your fathers keys to his lab?" Mrs. Izumi asked from the doorway.  
"No"  
"Oh, ok well if you do see them your father is looking for them"  
"If that is all you have to say close the door behind you please and turn off that blasted light!" The boy said as he sat, staring into the screen of his new Navi, and listened to its soft hum.  
"Ok, don't stay on that computer to long, and stay away from the wired. I heard a lot of bad stuff about that place"  
"Only weaklings can't stand it," Koushiro whispered under his breath.  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON CHILD!!!"   
"*humpf* Weakling"  
"NO, NO....... AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
'The man was about 5 foot 2 and had a family of 3, Police are still investigating the crime.' The news reporter said calmly while police and ambulance run in and out of the TV screen.  
"How weird! I heard that when the doctors examined his body they found nothing wrong with him" Sora said muting the television while turning her head around to see one of her best friends, Mimi, who was quickly devouring her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.  
" crunch so...... Maybe he died of natural causes" Mimi said between bites.  
"He was only 30 and his records show that he had no medical problems in the past!" The girl said while pouring milk onto the cereal she had gotten out.  
"Well its no use thinking about it now, its to early in the morning to be thinking about something like that. Besides, I don't like things weighing me down while I shop, and that's something that would" The cheerful girl said dumping her plates into the sink. "If you hurry up, we can probably get away without having to do the dishes!" The brunette said waiting at the door. With that, Sora scarfed down the rest of her cereal and followed her friend out the door.  
  
"What's wrong with her arm?" Mrs. Yagami asked quickly as the doctor appeared at the hospital room doorway.  
"There seems to be a few broken bones in her hand and a badly sprained wrist" The doctor said showing Kari's parents the X-rays.  
"But she'll be alright, wont she?" Mr. Yagami asked eagerly.  
"Oh yes, no doubt about that, she'll be fine..... But its strange that she wont tell me how she got in this condition" The man said placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Where's Hikari?" A frantic Tai yelled rushing into the hospital, on a rampage of energy. "WHERE IS SHE???" He yelled at the nurse behind the counter.  
"TAICHI YAGAMI!!!" His mother yelled angrily, pacing down the hall toward him "You should give these people some more respect, they are the ones who are taking care of her." She said angrily.  
"Mom, where is she? I need to know....... now!!" The boy said impatiently.  
"Sigh She's fine. We can all go in and see her in a few seconds." His mother said rolling her eyes in exception that she will never calm Tai down now.  
"Do they know how it happened to her yet?" He asked   
"No, why?"  
".....ummm ..... do you... uhh... think I could talk to her alone first?!?" The boy asked twiddling his thumbs, turning his feet inwards, and giving his mom, humongous puppy-dog-eyes.  
"NO, She is my daughter and I'm just as worried about her as you are!!"  
"But..."  
"NO, and that's IT!"  
"Fine!!" The boy said turning his back to his mother and pouting. Every other time, he had given her his perfectly detailed puppy-dog-eyes, she had melted instantly, but he knew it wouldn't work this time so he gave up, picked up a random magazine, and pretended to read.  
"TAICHI!!! WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE READING??!!" His  
mother screamed, as soon as she had read the cover. He flipped the magazine over as quickly as light  
can travel. Then he saw why his mother had gotten so riled up, in the middle of the cover page was a   
half naked guy and on top it said 'Playboy...... For Gay's' (Hehe.... How convineniant ^.^ How did   
THAT get there, and yes I know that Playboy For Gay's would be Playgirl but this is just funnier^.^. ...) Tai's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He quickly threw the magazine across the waiting room, hitting one of the nurses right in the head; she picked it up, looked at it, and walked towards Taichi.  
"... um....... Excuse me, is this yours?" She asked holding the magazine so that Tai could see   
it.   
"........Ummmm........ Errrrr........ " The boy stammered, and at that moment, nothing could   
beat the redness of his face. "...... I...... Uhhhh?!?!" He said as his mind swirled quickly. "...AHHH!  
........... I have to go to the bathroom!!" He said quickly getting up and running whichever way. He  
had no idea where the bathroom was and basically he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from that nurse and the magazine.   
After a few moments of wondering about in the eerie hospital, the boy came to a very strange looking door. It wasn't the door exactly; it was more like an image placed over the door. Tai peered through the window, it was too foggy to see through, he touched the glass of the window...  
He pulled his hand back in pain "Owww.....stupid...*****..Mumble, Damn window" he looked at his hand in disgust and horror....... Hairs, short, orange colored hairs crawled all over his now burning hand, each hair, strangely enough had heads...... and eyes....... eerie eyes, hunting eyes, hollow eyes, lifeless eyes. The boy brushed at them angrily, they turned their heads simultaneously and stared at the now horrified boy.   
".......T-tai?" A small voice came through the warped door.  
"HIKARI!!" The boy yelled towards the small, frightened voice of his little sister.  
"..... Tai where are you?...... Help Me!!" Her voice sounded farther away now.  
The boy tried to shake the hairs off his hand, a few fell to the ground and burst into mini flames. Each one screaming as they burned into nothing. Tai turned his head towards the door that was now dripping blood from the knob and all around the doorframe.  
"KARI!!!!" The brown-headed boy yelled, banging on the door, angrily and eagerly, letting the crimson liquid drip down his arms. The door sounded hollow as the boy threw his strength against it. Then the door burst into flames, flinging the boy back against the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.  
Layer-04: Connecting  
  
3 Days Later....  
  
"Koushiro have you seen your fathers keys to his lab?" Mrs. Izumi asked from the doorway.  
"No"  
"Oh, ok well if you do see them your father is looking for them"  
"If that is all you have to say close the door behind you please and turn off that blasted light!" The boy said as he sat, staring into the screen of his new Navi, and listened to its soft hum.  
"Ok, don't stay on that computer to long, and stay away from the wired. I heard a lot of bad stuff about that place"  
"Only weaklings can't stand it" Koushiro whispered under his breath.  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON CHILD!!!"   
"*Humpf* Weakling"  
"NO, NO.......AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
'The man was about 5 foot 2 and had a family of 3, Police are still investigating the crime..' The news reporter said calmly while police and ambulance run in and out of the TV screen.  
"How weird! I heard that when the doctors examined his body they found nothing wrong with him" Sora said muting the television while turning her head around to see one of her best friends, Mimi, who was quickly devouring her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.  
" crunch so...... Maybe he died of natural causes" Mimi said between bites.  
"He was only 30 and his records show that he had no medical problems in the past!" The girl said while pouring milk onto the cereal she had gotten out.  
"Well its no use thinking about it now, its to early in the morning to be thinking about something like that. Besides, I don't like things weighing me down while I shop, and that's something that would" The cheerful girl said dumping her plates into the sink. "If you hurry up, we can probably get away without having to do the dishes!" The brunette said waiting at the door. With that, Sora scarfed down the rest of her cereal and followed her friend out the door.  
  
"What's wrong with her arm?" Mrs. Yagami asked quickly as the doctor appeared at the hospital room doorway.  
"There seems to be a few broken bones in her hand and a badly sprained wrist" The doctor said showing Kari's parents the X-rays.  
"But she'll be alright, wont she?" Mr. Yagami asked eagerly.  
"Oh yes, no doubt about that, she'll be fine..... But its strange that she wont tell me how she got in this condition" The man said placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Where's Hikari?" A frantic Tai yelled rushing into the hospital, on a rampage of energy. "WHERE IS SHE???" He yelled at the nurse behind the counter.  
"TAICHI YAGAMI!!!" His mother yelled angrily, pacing down the hall toward him "You should give these people some more respect, they are the ones who are taking care of her." She said angrily.  
"Mom, where is she? I need to know....... now!!" The boy said impatiently.  
"Sigh She's fine. We can all go in and see her in a few seconds." His mother said rolling her eyes in exception that she will never calm Tai down now.  
"Do they know how it happened to her yet?" He asked   
"No, why?"  
".....ummm..... do you... uhh... think I could talk to her alone first?!?" The boy asked twiddling his thumbs, turning his feet inwards, and giving his mom, humungous puppy-dog-eyes.  
"NO, She is my daughter and I'm just as worried about her as you are!!"  
"But..."  
"NO, and that's IT!"  
"Fine!!" The boy said turning his back to his mother and pouting. Every other time, he had given her his perfectly detailed puppy-dog-eyes, she had melted instantly, but he knew it wouldn't work this time so he gave up, picked up a random magazine, and pretend to read.  
"TAICHI!!! WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE READING!!!!" His mother screamed, as soon as she had read the cover. He flipped the magazine over as quickly as light can travel. Then he saw why his mother had gotten so riled up, in the middle of the cover page was a   
half naked guy and on top it said 'Playboy......For Gay's' (Hehe.... How conveninant ^.^ How did   
THAT get there, and yes I know that Playboy For Gay's would be Playgirl but this is just funnier^.^. ...) Tai's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He quickly threw the magazine across the waiting room, hitting one of the nurses right in the head, she picked it up, looked at it, and walked towards Taichi.  
".. Hum....... Excuse me, is this yours?" She asked holding the magazine so that Tai could see   
it.   
"........Ummmm........ Errrrr........ " The boy stammered, and at that moment, nothing could   
beat the redness of his face. "...... I...... Uhhhh?!?!" He said as his mind swirled quickly. "...AHHH!  
........... I have to go to the bathroom!!" He said quickly getting up and running whichever way. He had no idea where the bathroom was and basically he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from that nurse and the magazine.   
After a few moments of wondering about in the eerie hospital, the boy came to a very strange looking door. It wasn't the door exactly, it was more like an image placed over the door. Tai peered through the window, it was too foggy to see through, he touched the glass of the window...  
He pulled his hand back in pain "Owww ..... stupid... *****.. mumble, Damn window" he looked at his hand in disgust and horror....... Hairs, short, orange colored hairs crawled all over his now burning hand, each hair, strangely enough had heads...... and eyes....... eerie eyes, hunting eyes, hollow eyes, lifeless eyes. The boy brushed at them angrily, they turned their heads simultaneously and stared at the now horrified boy.   
".......T-tai?" A small voice came through the warped door.  
"HIKARI!!" The boy yelled towards the small, frightened voice of his little sister.  
"..... Tai where are you?...... Help Me!!" Her voice sounded farther away now.  
The boy tried to shake the hairs off his hand, a few fell to the ground and burst into mini flames. Each one screaming as they burned into nothing. Tai turned his head towards the door that was now dripping blood from the knob and all around the doorframe.  
"KARI!!!!" The brown-headed boy yelled, banging on the door, angrily and eagerly, letting the crimson liquid drip down his arms. The door sounded hollow as the boy threw his strength against it. Then the door burst into flames, flinging the boy back against the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  



End file.
